1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with grounding effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional coaxial cable connector is connectable to an interface connector for electrically connecting a coaxial cable to an electronic device.
When connecting a coaxial cable connector with a coaxial cable, it must be ensured that the external conductor of the coaxial cable is in good contact with the connector for transmission of electrical signals. The conventional coaxial cable connector has some shortcomings. For example, it takes place sometimes that the conventional coaxial cable connector is not truly grounded to lead to interruption of signal transmission. FIG. 1 shows an F-type connector as a typical coaxial cable connector. The F-type connector 10 includes an inner sleeve 11, an outer sleeve 12 coaxially arranged around the inner sleeve 11, and a nut 13. The rear end of the nut 13 is formed with an inner flange 14 rotatably sandwiched between the inner and outer sleeves 11, 12.
When connecting the connector 10 with a free end of a coaxial cable 15, the free end of the coaxial cable 15 is inserted into the connector 10, wherein the central conductor 16 and the insulator 17 of the coaxial cable 15 are positioned in the inner sleeve 11, while the external conductor 18 and the skin 19 of the coaxial cable 15 are positioned between the inner and outer sleeves 11, 12.
When using the connector 10 to connect the coaxial cable 15 with an electronic device 1, the nut 13 is screwed onto a threaded interface connector 2 of the electronic device 1 so as to electrically connect the central conductor 16 of the coaxial cable 15 with the electronic device 1.
In case the nut 13 is not fully locked with the threaded interface connector 2, the nut 13 may fail to well contact with the inner sleeve 11. This will lead to poor transmission of electrical signals or interruption thereof.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide an electrical connector, in which the nut is kept in good grounding contact with the inner sleeve to achieve good electrical performance.